


Leo and Luna's sex journal

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bondage, Lolicon, Multi, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: The twins have a sex journal that Akiza accidentally found while cleaning their house WARNING Contains spanking, bondage, Incest, Shota, Loli, Yuri, Yaoi Tentacles sex, wedgies, and sex toys, Characters Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Leo Powers, Luna Powers, Dexter Ryou, and Patty Ishtar
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki/Rua/Ruka, Rua/Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 5





	Leo and Luna's sex journal

Me: Well what do you guys think  
Akiza: Why am I at the twins house to begin with  
Me: Just because  
Yusei: So what exactly is in the journal  
Me: Read and find out Leo and Luna disclaimer please.  
Leo & Luna: Moonlion1994 doesn’t own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s  
'I have about 45 minutes before the twins get home' Akiza thought to herself and opened the book to the first page 'Lets see' Akiza thought to herself and her face went redder than her hair as she read what the twins want for sexual fantasies and the first one was 'They want to have sex with me and Yusei! And they want to get tentacle fucked by Rose Tentacles' quickly closing the book and putting it in her backpack Akiza finished cleaning up the living room  
Forty-five minutes later Leo and Luna entered their house  
“Akiza we're back” Luna said as she placed her backpack on the couch in the Living room and Leo went to the kitchen to make a snack before dinner, Luna looked around and found a note on the coffee table left by Akiza “Went shopping, be right back, also Yusei is coming over for dinner tonight” Luna read the message.  
“Where’s Akiza?” Leo asked with a sandwich in his hand  
“She went to the store and also Yusei is coming over for dinner tonight” Luna said, she then went to add another fantasy to their sex journal but can’t find it “Leo have you seen our sex journal?” Luna asked  
“Last place I’ve seen it was in the living room” Leo said turning on the Xbox to play Spyro, Luna thought for a moment and the paled  
“Akiza has it” Luna said causing. Leo to drop the controller  
“And Yusei is coming over for dinner you said?” Leo asked just to be sure  
Luna gulped before answering “Yes”  
“Quick let’s hide before they get here” Leo said grabbing Luna’s hand and running into their bedroom  
Meanwhile with Akiza  
Akiza is at Yusei's place told him what she found and her revenge idea  
“So you want to make their fantasies come true as a form of revenge?” Yusei asked  
“Yup I figured science they want to have sex with the King and Queen of Turbo Duels I figured this was the best way to do it” Akiza said  
Me: Okay I’m stopping here  
Leo: Fine with us  
Luna: Agreed  
Akiza: Please Leave a Comment and a Kudo


End file.
